


Don't ignore me

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), Anal Fingering, Anger, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Bottom England (Hetalia), Boys Kissing, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Feelings, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Frustration, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marking, Minor America/England (Hetalia), Misunderstandings, No Sex, Pancakes, Pervertibles, Poor England (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Realization, Restraints, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sulking, Surprises, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Canada (Hetalia), Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Canada is used to being ignored by everyone else, even his own brother sometimes. But what he can't stand is how America steals everyone from him. Can't he have one thing to himself for once?





	Don't ignore me

**Author's Note:**

> mapletea is such a cute ship and I wish more people shipped it

Canada sat in his seat at the end of the meeting table quietly. Gripping Kumajirou in his arms tightly like a vice, an angry glare upon his face pinned at towards America. As per normal he was invisible to the others around him, though honestly if they could see his face they would be terrified. For once it was a blessing that they could not see him.

For the past god knows how long, he had been watching his brother mess with England. Though this was a natural occurrence between the two it angered Canada. He and England had recently started dating after he had confessed his romantic feelings for his ex-guardian. The latter had shyly accepted and the two had been together for some time now.

But what annoyed him was how much closer America was to England than himself. He knew his brother was raised by the brit, but that still didn’t make it ok. America got way more attention from England than he did, even before they started dating. He was in the shadow of his own brother despite being as strong as he was and a bigger nation to boot.

Canada was often jealous over how England spent more attention on America than himself. He would always spend time with America even when they weren’t at meetings. He only wished that England would spend more time with him outside meetings and him staying over sometimes. I mean granted it was long distance, but even America saw him more than himself.

The day England had accepted his love had been the happiest day of Canada’s life. Knowing his love for the other person had been returned and was just as strong as his own. Next to his ex-ward and father figure France and his older brother America. England was the only other nation who seemed to remember he even existed. Though they saw each other rarely.

England was kind to him and wary of his feelings. He knew not to hurt him and allowed him to vent his feelings. He didn’t care how much he yelled or upset he got, he just allowed Canada to voice how he felt. To have someone care about him so much made Canada happy. He honestly did get quite lonely without being able to be heard by anyone. But at least he had Kumajirou.

But America clung to England like glue, constantly bugging and forcing him to spend time with him. Always wanting to get up to some new antic or trend to show to the older nation. But England being the gentleman he was could never say no to America. He cared about the boy so much he indulged in whatever he wanted to do without question.

And this was what caused Canada to become the sulky person he was now. Starved of affection and attention from his significant other because of America. He really wished America would shove off and go bother someone like Japan or even France for a while. Just so he could have England back even for a little while.

His violet eyes darkened and a mischievous smirk on his face. He would make England remember whom he was dating, the man who was supposed to be his lover. He would not allow England to keep ignoring him like this. Wasn’t that what lovers were supposed to do? Pay attention to their lover and make sure they were cared for?

* * *

England staggered through the front door wearily. His body aching and feeling completely exhausted from babysitting America for bloody ages. He had been relieved to finally get away. Despite being centuries old and now a grown up, America still acted like a child. He had endless energy and never wanted to sit still. No wonder the age limit was 21 over there.

In all honesty, he had been looking forward to seeing Canada again all day. Being able to simply fall into his arms and be met with warm cuddles and fluffy pancakes. Compared to his more rowdy and excitable brother, he loved how gentle and polite Canada was. He was a very affectionate lover and treated him like he was something precious.

He was relieved to know that Canada had at least learned to act more like a gentleman than France did. He was less perverted too, knowing how to hold himself back at least. He placed down his coat on a nearby chair to stop it from creasing. They were a bugger to get out and he had come to Canada’s to relax not worry about work.

“Matthew?” he called out curiously. There was no sign of him anywhere and he couldn’t hear him around the house. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. However, no response came making him wonder if he was even home. When they started dating, Canada gave him a spare key so he would be able to get into his home.

This made him wonder if Canada was with France or simply busy with housework. I mean the guy had a life outside of dating him after all. He wouldn’t just sit and wait for him to come home. As he wondered down the hallway, he didn’t even see nor hear the figure coming up behind him. Before he could think he found himself pinned against Canada’s wall by an unknown person.

Canada loomed over England from behind, pinning the smaller male against the wall. His own hands pinning England in place so he couldn’t fight back. A large frown upon his face and his violet eyes filled with hurt and anger. He could smell America on him, the familiar scent of BBQ sauce and burgers.

He hated that America still lingered on him. He was supposed to be _his_ lover and yet America was still around. He was really sick of this already. He then pulled down England’s trousers forcefully flashing the Englishman’s bare ass to him. The latter cried out at the sudden realization of what the hell was going on.

“C… Canada” England stammered nervously. He knew it was him, the smell of pine trees and maple syrup strong in the air. But why was he acting so unlike himself? He knew Canada was not the type to get drunk and he would have been able to smell the liquor on him. 

Canada didn’t respond and began to finger England’s ass slowly at first and then more roughly. His fingers going in and out of England faster and faster, hitting his prostate. Being part French he knew exactly where England’s spots were. All his turn on’s, his sweet spots, all of them.

He knew all of the Englishman’s pleasure spots and would take advantage of that. But he made sure to keep his hands gripping England’s in place so he couldn’t escape. This was a punishment after all, payback for him ignoring him for so long.

England stiffened in panic. Canada wasn’t usually this rough with him when they had sex. He was usually so gentle and affectionate, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He would sometimes tease him but not in a mean way. But this was not the Canada he was used to, though he was somewhat aroused by this new Matthew he was also scared of him.

Canada growled as England began to make sweet moans as he fingered him. Only he was allowed to hear England make this voice, not his older brother. “Tu sent comme lui” he growled under his breath. Despite the fact that was England’s lover, America still left a mark on him. He left his scent all over England and he hated it.

England shivered upon hearing Canada speak in that tone. Though Canada often acted docile and friendly, he was capable of being very scary when seriously angry. Like his brother, he was indeed very physically strong. However, he chose to contain his strength as to not hurt anyone like his brother did by acting so reckless.

“C… Canada” England stammered weakly. He was aware that he had been with America a lot lately which wasn’t fair on Matthew at all. He wasn’t as stupid as people thought him to be. But America was so bloody pushy. Even when he refused and said he couldn’t, America would drag him along anyway. He had only managed to get away by sneaking off.

Canada curled his fingers up and stroked England’s prostate even harder. This caused England to spasm and moan out pleasurably as his prostate was abused. Canada buried himself in England’s neck as the older male moaned out lustfully. His green eyes glazed over with lust as he lost himself to the sensations coursing through him.

Canada breathed in England’s scent, the familiar smell of tea, roses and the ocean. He didn’t want anyone else to steal England from him, not even his own brother. He had loved England first, he had been the one to say how he felt. America no longer had the right to even attempt to confess his feelings. He had missed that chance long ago.

“Est-ce que vous aimez me fair mal? M’ignorant pour lui?” Canada yelled in a hurt tone. Why did he always run to America’s beck and call but ignored him like everyone else? Didn’t he say he loved him? Didn’t he confess his love had been mutual too? So why was he doing this to him despite the fact that he knew that they were a couple?

England stiffened suddenly, his green eyes wide as he heard those words escape Canada’s lips. It all made sense now, why Canada was acting like this. He was jealous. Jealous of his own brother no less. He was always shadowed by his America’s achievements and never given credit for what he was capable of.

He knew about how close England and America were but that didn’t mean he was ok with it. He was worried that America would steal England from him and he would be alone again. England then bowed his head in shame as the realization came crashing down upon him. He had been hurting Canada all this time and been completely unaware of it.

By allowing America to boss him around so much he had been ignoring Canada. They were lovers and yet they hadn’t been spending much time together since then. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized his own stupidity “Sorry” he said abruptly. He should have been more aware of his own actions and how they affected Canada.

Of how stupid he was being and the outcome of his own actions. God, how had he not realized till now? No wonder Canada was so upset with him. He had never intended nor ever wanted to hurt Canada. But he had, because hadn’t used his head in all this. Now Canada was making him understand how he felt.

Canada stopped what he was doing, pulling away from England quickly. His violet eyes filling with guilt and affection as he gazed down at the blonde-haired nation. He had never wanted to hurt England enough to make him cry. He had just been so angry and frustrated at being ignored, he never realized he was hurting England when he made a move on him. He had just been so desperate to keep him. To make him see how angry he was and how much he loved England. To know that he was the one he chose despite America.

England smiled weakly back at the other male. He knew Canada would never hurt him intentionally and he had every right to be upset at him. “It was never my intention to hurt you Matthew. I should have been more aware, forgive me” he panted weakly. He should have thought about Canada’s feelings when he spent so much time with America.

Canada softened and kissed England. Not roughly, but the way England liked it. The soft but loving kisses that showed how much he meant to Canada. Full of love, just like himself. He then pulled away leaning his head against England’s “I’m sorry too. I guess I don’t think well when I’m mad” he apologized laughing slightly. When he let his emotions take over, he tended to not think clearly.

England then smiled and laughed “I guess we have that in common” he joked. The two then closed the gap again and England turned to face Canada this time so he could look at him.

Canada then returned his hands to either side of the wall and England wrapped his arms around Canada’s neck. The two then closed the gap and kissed each other once more, only with more tenderness.

* * *

England was sat on the couch enjoying a plate of hot pancakes smothered in syrup. Savouring their sweet fluffy goodness as if he had never seen food before in his life. He had seen enough burgers by spending the day with America that it would put him off for life. The mental scent was enough to make him cringe, how America could eat them all day confused him.

Canada sat opposite him shyly, now back to his usual timid self. Feeling guilty for acting the way he did because he was jealous. He had made him the pancakes as an apology. He bowed his head shamefully, his wavy locks tumbling over his face. “A… Are you really ok? I… I was a bit rough with you earlier” he asked hesitantly.

England stopped eating and blushed profusely. He wasn’t in pain at all, it had been a shock but he hadn’t completely hated the experience in all honesty. “I… It was ok. I… I mean you… it would be nice if you acted like that more often” he admitted shyly.

Yes, he was admitting to his more perverted interests. But it was rather arousing for the usually docile Canada to act so passionate and rough. It was kind of hot to see him do such a complete 180 compared to how he usually was.

Canada blushed upon hearing this. He knew England had his rep as the pervert ambassador but he thought it was all just rumours. To see it in person was… kind of sexy. He then smirked a little his violet eyes lighting up with mischief “I’ll take notes eh?” he teased. It would be a handy piece of information for future reference.

England felt himself blush all over again. The idea of that happening again sounded very hot indeed. It was something he would very much look forwards to. “I… I’m sorry for ignoring you. I…you know what America’s like. He’s such a pushy git” England explained apologetically. He never seemed to listen when he said he didn’t want to.

Canada simply nodded in understanding. I mean the guy was his brother and he had known him for a very long time. He knew exactly how obnoxious his brother could be. He often hated how he was mistaken for his brother on a regular basis. They didn’t look that much alike, hell they didn’t even sound alike at all!  Their accents were very different indeed.

England moved closer to his lover and took one of his hands in his own. “Canada, please forgive me. I hurt you which I never intended to do. I love you dearly and you are precious to me” he said gently.

Canada’s gaze softened and he smiled nodding in understanding. However, the smirk from before returned to his face “You’ll have to make it up to me in bed eh?” he teased.

That was the last straw for England and his face turned red as a raspberry. Small puffs of steam erupting from his head as he imagined earlier inside his head. The idea of Canada being rough again did sound very sexy indeed. He then simply nodded but looked apprehensive “Just… Just be gentle at first ok” he asked. He didn’t want to tear after all.

_**translations** _

  * **Est-ce que vous aimez me faire mal? M'ignorant pour lui?- do you enjoy hurting me? Ignoring me for him?**



**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough seme Canada in the world when he isn't 2P


End file.
